


Ready, Set, Action!

by liveforjjae



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Lee Jaehyun I Hyunjae is a nervous wreck, Lee Juyeon (The Boyz) is Whipped, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveforjjae/pseuds/liveforjjae
Summary: “You have a kissing scene on the drama?” Juyeon asked the older man, not so sure on what he read on the script that he’s holding at the moment or that his eyes just decided to play a trick on him.“I- what?” confusion slowly painting on Hyunjae’s face“Have a kissing scene on the drama.”  He repeated with much certainty as he re-read the particular scene on the script.“Oh”
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Ready, Set, Action!

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t get the idea of Hyunjae having a kissing scene on his drama and I might have written this on impulse. Anyways, are you all excited for actor Hyunjae?

It has been weeks since Juyeon’s birthday, and his birthday meaning the day finally he and Hyunjae officially entered into a relationship. Those weeks felt like a fever dream to Juyeon, how he was so lucky to have the older man’s heart in his and him on the other. Weeks filled with Hyunjae’s lovely laughs, his fluffy hair on Juyeon’s face as they cuddle on his bedroom in the new dorm they got after the tiresome practices, how ethereal the other man looks as the rays of lights from outside Juyeon’s window reflects on his face from the afternoon naps. He can’t get enough of his hyung and he definitely is whipped to the older man, as he should, he thinks.

That’s when Hyunjae suddenly barged into his shared room with Eric on the company. Face beaming with happiness as he approaches Juyeon that is resting on the sofa just after practicing. The older man quickly settles on his side, holding a handful of papers that looks important, with a big smile on his face that Juyeon felt his heart going haywire as Hyunjae just looks so fucking beautiful with that toothy grin and eyes that crinkles that outshines the stars that him and the older man loves to look at night on the rooftop when taking a break from practice

“Juyeonie! Look at what I got!” the other man showing him the papers that he’s holding with such gusto that Juyeon have the trouble on looking at it.

“I finally got the script! Can you read it for me please? I’m so nervous with its content that I’d rather have you read it for me.” How can Juyeon refuse to that when the other man just pleadingly looks at him with that doe eyes with a matching pout knowing that it’s his weakness. If he could just clench his heart physically right now, he would definitely do it.

The script is from the web drama Hyunjae got casted to. All the members, especially Juyeon, were so excited on Hyunjae’s first drama as they all know that acting is what he specializes at, the years spent on Woolim studying it, is finally worth it. Younghoon being the first of them all having experienced acting and Hyunjae admitting that he haven’t watched his drama, joked that finally he can take revenge on the other man by also not watching his drama. It was chaos on the dorm that day and Juyeon watches it all quietly with a smile on his face and his heart full, as he witnessed the bickering and how happy Hyunjae looked as all the members congratulated him on having the role and how they will definitely support him on his drama.

“Sure baby, I would happily read it for you.” The pink blush that flushed on his hyung’s face didn’t escape his eyes and he swore that Hyunjae looked even prettier than he was and Juyeon was trying so hard to stop ogling at the other man because it was not the right time to do it.

They sat on the sofa properly and Juyeon started to read the script. The other man doesn’t seem to stop fidgeting as he watches Juyeon while reading, he was afraid that the younger man wouldn’t like the story as Juyeon reads the script with his lips curling from the concentration. Juyeon noticed the other man’s fidgeting and stopped reading for a moment. He put the papers down for a second and grabbed Hyunjae’s hands and pressed a kiss on it. He met the older’s eyes and smiled.

“Don’t be nervous Hyung, I’m not even halfway done but I already like where the story is going.”

By Juyeon’s assurance Hyunjae stopped fidgeting and answered back with a beautiful smile. Juyeon knows that by now that his boyfriend has finally relaxed as the older man asked him to continue reading. He continued reading with his hyung’s hand intertwined with his and he tries so hard to focus on what he’s reading because Hyunjae’s hands just looks so little and perfect on his hands.  
He was on the last scene on the script when he read it.

“You have a kissing scene on the drama?” Juyeon asked the older man, not so sure on what he read on the script that he’s holding at the moment or that his eyes just decided to play a trick on him.

“I- what?” confusion slowly painting on Hyunjae’s face

“Have a kissing scene on the drama.” He repeated with much certainty as he re-read the particular scene on the script.

“Oh”

That was an awkward moment for the two of them. Them, for the past weeks since Juyeon’s birthday not even sharing a kiss because as much as he wanted to kiss the other man they were just so busy to do it, their cuddles that are easily cut short as they need to continue practicing for the award shows that they were in, schedules so tight that they even barely see each other’s faces, but for all that is worth just seeing each other’s smiles on doing the things that both of them love, the everyday “I love you’s” they get from each other and having each other on their side either if they are taking a rest from practicing or eating food, was enough for them. But enough of all of that, Juyeon thinks, how can he live on knowing that Hyunjae has to kiss other people when they hadn’t even kissed each other yet? How can he let that happen? How can they let that happen?

“Shoud I-, should I call the scriptwriter now? Don’t you think that this is too much? Do you think I can pull this off? What do I do Juyeonie?” The other man is panicking, he kept on mumbling questions and tears are threatening to fall out of his eyes.

And Juyeon just thought of this question so that Hyunjae would stop overthinking.

“Can I kiss you?” Hyunjae stopped with his mumbling, his doe eyes opening widely, Juyeon almost laughed if the situation wasn’t serious.

“Of course! Oh my god Juyeon, please just kiss me already, why do you even have to-“

Hyunjae was cut short as his lips met the younger ones lips. Juyeon knows that with the other man’s lips like that, he knew that it would be soft. But he didn’t think that it would be so soft, he swore it’s going to melt on his. Hyunjae tasted so sweet, _he tastes like strawberries_ , it’s quite addicting that he tastes like that, Juyeon wanted more. He bit the plush bottom lip of Hyunjae making him open his mouth to let out a soft moan causing Juyeon to taste more of the other man. Hyunjae’s hands snaking on his neck to deepen their kiss, Juyeon couldn’t stop himself from kissing the other man and finally stopped when they run out of breath. When their lips parted, he let Hyunjae’s forehead stayed on his, the other man’s flushed face and slightly swollen lips are much more visible with them being close like this, his hands gently stroking his hyung’s nape never wanting to let go.

“Hyunjae hyung, Baby, look at me. Don’t ever question yourself that you can’t do it. You can ace everything that you love to do and I know that. I witnessed how you practiced hard at your singing and dancing and you looked so beautiful, perfect whenever you do the things that you love hyung.”

“But how about the kissing scene, is it ok for you if I kiss other people?”

“That’s what you’re worried about Hyung?” _Oh my god, he’s so cute please my heart is going to burst he’s worried that I won’t be ok with it? Please someone stop me from putting this man on my pocket and keep him out of the harsh world._

”Yes..” Hyunjae answered with a little voice that Juyeon thought he’s heart would burst out at that very moment.

“Baby, my baby, of course its ok for me, it’s only acting and I know that the kisses that you would only love are mine. Don’t worry about me and do your best on the set.”

“Ok, alright, alright. I love you so much Juyeonie.” And Juyeon just got lost in those eyes, how lovingly those eyes looked and that smile that lights up the night sky, how can anyone compete with that?

“I love you more, my beautiful baby.” The smile that he got in return, will be forever etched in his mind.

The last day of shooting has arrived and Juyeon was so excited because his hyung can finally rest and his schedules will not be as packed as before. Juyeon was taking a break from practicing the new choreography their dance instructor has taught them when he saw Hyunjae’s name on his phone. Juyeon figured that his boyfriend was also taking a break because they weren’t allowed to use their phone during shooting.

“Hey baby, what’s u-“ he wasn’t able to continue what he was going to say when Hyunjae cut him off, sounding so excited that Juyeon can’t help himself from smiling.

“Juyeonie! They decided to not include it!”

“It?” Confusion lacing Juyeon’s voice

“The kissing scene, I won’t be needed to kiss other people Juyeonie!” He could feel the other one’s smile as he speak.

“God, baby I don’t know what to do with you.” And Hyunjae’s laughter filled his ears. _First kiss are good luck after all_ , he thought, enjoying the sound of the other man’s laughter and joining him laugh midway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is actually my first ever contribution to jujae/jumil fics and english is not my first language so sorry if I have some errors. I really hope you enjoyed reading this! <3


End file.
